inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
With You
"With You" is the first ending theme from the InuYasha: The Final Act anime. It is performed by AAA. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics English= "With You" Yes Yes Yes I'll take you to the higher stage Now you got blazin' I'll take you to the higher stage Now you got blazin' Come on You hid the tears showing your brave smile Even embracing you cannot be sincere Even if there is such a future across the dawn There will be no other thing we can believe in We missed the fragments of the heart Surely, the time has come to look for them together Break and pursue them In that clear sky Seeking my way I will be a ray of light with you Where is the exit from the bottom of this hell? You've found the way to the light, but you do not care! Will I overtake you by breaking down a wall even though it's made glittering, dazzling and unbreakable? Because there's nothing that's wrong, at least I think so, come on Will my fate be forgiven if I discard it? You're so important, you slip through my arms A virtual wall and truths are reflected in the mirror Yeah, just running away, I can't go on Once more you'll have to resign yourself again Most likely, I'll be able to see how we change together. In a maze with no way out and no end to anything Seeking my way Now I found it with you Oh yeah, I just wanna see our future baby Now, come up to me and we will overcome the regrets. We've fragments of the soul, you shake my hand and I tremble We'll not be afraid, let's go forward, into the light 'Cause even when we're apart again, at any moment I'll find you alone Break and pursue them In that clear sky Seeking my way We'll be a ray of light In a maze with no way out and no end to anything Seeking my way Now I found it with you I'll take you to the higher stage Anyway ride with me I'll take you to the higher stage At last I find you |-| Nihongo= "With You" I'll take you to the higher stage Now you got blazin' 涙を隠した 強がりな君の笑顔 肩を抱くことさえ 素直には出来なくて 夜明けの向こうに どんな未来があっても 信じることでしか変えられない 見失っていた魂(こころ)のカケラ 二人で探し当てた 瞬間 きっと 壊して 追いかけて 切り開いたあの空で Seeking my way 一筋の光になる with you 奈落の底 なぁ出口はドコ? 君が照らし出す方向以外には興味はNo 煌々と輝く金剛の如く壁を砕けば君に届く? 確かなものならきっと無いから、せめてそう信じてGo on 何かを捨てれば 運命は赦(ゆる)されるの? 大切なものほど 腕をすり抜けて行く 鏡に映った 真実と虚像の壁 逃げてるだけじゃ そう 超えられない 一度は諦めかけてた未来 二人で変えてみせる 必ず きっと 果てなく どこまでも出口のない迷宮で Seeking my way 今やっとたどり着いた with you Oh Yes, I just wanna see our future baby 今君を乗せて 峠を越えてく 魂のかけらを持って 震えるその手を取って 怖くはないさ君と僕とで 進もうぜ光指す方へ 例えまたいつか遠く離れても 君だけを見つけ出せるから 壊して 追いかけて 切り開いたあの空で Seeking my way 一筋の光になる 果てなく どこまでも出口のない迷宮で Seeking my way 今やっとたどり着いた with you I\'ll take you to the higher stage Anyway ride me baby I\'ll take you to the higher stage At last I find you |-| Rōmaji= "With You" I'll take you to the higher stage Now you got blazin' namida wo kakushita tsuyogari na kimi no egao kata wo daku koto sae sunao ni wa dekinakute yoake no mukou ni donna mirai ga atte mo shinjiru koto de shika kaerarenai miushinatte ita kokoro no KAKERA futari de sagashi ateta shunkan kitto kowashite oikakete kiri hiraita ano sora de Seeking my way hitosuji no hikari ni naru with you naraku no soko naa deguchi wa DOKO? kimi ni terashidasu houkou igai ni wa kyoumi wa No koukou to kagayaku kongou no gotoku kabe wo kudakeba kimi ni todoku? tashikana mono nara kitto nai kara, semete sou shinjite Go on nanika wo sutereba unmei wa yuru sareru no? taisetsuna mono hodo ude wo suri nukete yuku kagami ni utsutta genjitsu to kozou no kabe nigeteru dake ja sou koerarenai ichido wa akiramekaketeta mirai futari de kaete miseru hanarazu kitto hatenaku dokomademo deguchi no nai meikyuu de Seeking my way ima yatto tadoritsuita with you Oh Yes, I just wanna see our future baby ima kimi wo hanasete touge wo koeteku tama no kakera wo motte furueru sono te wo totte kowaku wa nai sa kimi to boku to de susu mou ze hikari yubisu kata e tatoe mata itsuka tooku hanarete mo kimi dake wo mitsuke daseru kara kowashite oikakete kiri hiraita ano sora de Seeking my way hitosuji no hikari ni naru hatenaku dokomademo deguchi no nai meikyuu de Seeking my way ima yatto tadoritsuita with you I'll take you to the higher stage Anyway ride me baby I'll take you to the higher stage At last I find you ca:With You zh:With you ms:With you vi:With You Videos Trvia At the ending scene of the TV version of the song shows Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi are shown with the red string of fate attached to their pinky since they are destined to meet. In the Japanese Culture, it is thought to be tied around the little finger/pinky finger. Category:Ending theme songs (real-world)